


חבלה

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	חבלה

דראקו מביט בפניה של ג'יני הנמה. היא נראית כמו פסל שיש: כמו יונה שקפאה במעופה, נוצותיה מרטיטות באוויר הצונן. הוא מעיף מבט בחלון: ירח עגול של אוגוסט זוחל בין ענני גשם אדומים. דראקו נושם עמוקות ורוכן להבריש קווצת שיער ארגמנית מעל מצחה של וויזלי.

כשהיה בן אחת-עשרה, לימד אותו אבא לפקוח עין על אויביו. "שמור את ידידיך בקרבתך, ואת אויביך, קרוב אף יותר."

בגיל תשע-עשרה הוא יודע כי  _ שומר נפשו ירחק _ .

אחוזת מאלפוי נותרה על תילה. עצומה ומלכותית בין המדשאות המוריקות, תוסיף האחוזה העתיקה לשמש דורות על דורות של בני-מאלפוי. ואולם - החבלות שהסתמנו על פניו של אביו, זכר גבו הזקוף שעה שירק על מרצפות אולם הקסמהדרין - כולם-כולם חרוטים היטב בזיכרונו של דראקו.

שקט וקודר הוא מביט בשמי הלילה. בחוץ חגים העורבים מעל היער האסור. שחורים, זועפים ומבשרי שחורות.

הנקמה, כשהגיעה, הייתה אכזרית ועקובה מדם.

אוכלי מוות ובני משפחותיהם נרדפו, נתפסו ובמקרה הטוב הובאו לדין. גופתו של רודולפוס לסטריינג' נמצאה משוסעת בדירת המחבוא ששכר בלונדון המוגלגית. בני הזוג דולוחוב ושני ילדיהם הקטנים נרצחו בדם קר על בעודם ממתינים למשפט.

בעצה אחת עם מקגונגל, נשלח דראקו לחיות בהוגוורטס עד יעבור זעם. וויזלי, פליטה מכורח, הייתה האדם האחרון שציפה למצוא בטירה הגדולה.

הוא קם על רגליו, רוח לילית מצננת את הזיעה הנקרשת על עורו. פעם, בעולם הנשכח למחצה שלפני המלחמה, צמצמה פנסי את עיניה ואמרה כי היא יכולה לשמוע את האבנים הזקנות רוטנות. דראקו גלגל את עיניו (פנסי כבדה אותו בקיתון מילים צוננות ואז סירבה להניח לו להעתיק ממנה שיעורי בית). כשהגיע העיט של אביו באותו ערב ממש, הייתה זו פנסי שהחזיקה בידו.

הוא וג'יני ממעטים לדבר. בפניה, הוא מכנה אותה "וויזלי" ומתבצר בשיטתיות מאחורי קור רוח, אינטלקט, אפילו שמץ מההתנשאות הישנה. היא בכל זאת וויזלי; בכל זאת מנומשת מכף-רגל עד ראש (עיניה נוצצות כמו זוג אבני חן בשמש), בכל זאת חלקה, גמישה ו-

לא שלו.

קיץ, והשמש זורחת על המדרונות, מצלילה את דמותה של וויזלי בחלקת הקברים הקטנה שמאחורי הוגוורטס. שפתיה קפוצות לקו דק של כאב והוא תוהה על מה היא חושבת: מלאך חבלה ורחמים (בצעירותו, לקח אותו אבא לכנסיה והוא הביט בדמותו של המושיע - דם ניגר על מצחו - והתחלחל. האלימות באחוזת מאלפוי תמיד הייתה מעודנת: ברגעיה הטובים, חייכה אליו דודה בלה ואמרה כי מכשפים לעולם לא מלכלכים את ידיהם. וויזלים היו אדומי-שיער ופראיים וחיו על סף העולם המוגלגי - כמעט מוגלגים בעצמם).

הקיץ מגיע לסופו והם שוכבים גב אל גב בקיתון זעיר במגורי הסגל: וויזלי שואפת והוא נושף. מחרתיים תעצור ההוגוורטס אקספרס על הרציף ושולחן סלית'רין יוותר ריק למחצה. מקגונגל תישא נאום חדור-אמונה על מאבק שנצחון בסופו, וּוויזלי תשב בשולחן גריפינדור ותריע ביחד עם כל חבריה.

איש לא יעלה בדעתו כי שלום המנצחים שלהם רוחץ בדם.

וויזלי מתהפכת וממלמלת כשדראקו ניתק ממנה, אחר שבה ושוקעת בשינה עמוקה. בגדיו, חלוקו וגלימתו שמוטים באי סדר על המרצפות. הוא מתלבש בזריזות (דראקו חייך אל וויזלי כשאמרה שתדבר עם פוטר; תכניות משתנות, "הארי יבין."

אבא - ענייני ויעיל כתמיד - הסביר כי דברים מסוימים לא משתנים לעולם. "יש נשים לטרקלין ונשים לחדר המיטות. המחויבות העליונה שלך היא לשם המשפחה.")

~

הוא חושב עליה, חודשים ארוכים לאחר מכן, ממקומו שבאחוזת מאלפוי. המדשאות עוטות לבן ואורחיו של לוציוס מאלפוי משיקים כוסות שמפניה ומשוחחים על מדיניות משרד הקסמים. סופרן דקת גב מתייצבת לשירת "לילה חרישי" (פרגמטיים כתמיד, מעמידים בני מאלפוי פני נוצרים טובים השנה. בעוד שנים מספר ישובו לחגוג את היוּל). בהוגוורטס, הוא זוכר, שרה המקהלה על חייליו של הורדוס, נערים ונערות מחייכים במתיקות בעודם מזמרים על רצח פעוטות (מעטים מחברי המקהלה הבינו את מילות המזמור הלטיני, ורעד לא-רצוני חלף בגבו של דראקו).

הוא נזכר בוויזלי כעת - הרחק ממנו; מוקפת, כך הוא מקווה, באהוביה - ושפתיו נעות ללא קול.  _ לו יכולתי _ , רצה לומר,  _ הייתי קוטף אותך ונושא אותך איתי _ . אבל הוויזלים, פוטר וגריינג'ר, חיים בעולם משלהם - ולשם, הוא יודע, שייכת וויזלי. לבית כפרי מט ליפול, לאש מבוערת, לזרועותיו של אחר.

באחוזת מאלפוי, עוצם דראקו מאלפוי את עיניו ומאזין לסופרן מבשרת על ביאתו של המשיח. מלאך זעיר חוסה בין ענפי האשוח, וכמו לבו, הוא מוקף חומה דקה של קרח.


End file.
